randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
M72 LAW
Campaign In the campaign, the LAW is used to destroy three tanks during the mission "S.O.G." It cannot lock onto the tanks. It is found in a bunker, along with a couple of M60's. Multiplayer The M72 LAW is the only launcher available when Create-A-Class is unlocked. It is capable of both free fire and vehicle lock-on, identical to the AT4 and apart from the amount of rockets available and a few minor aesthetics such as the prepping animation and the reload time, it is exactly the same as the other launchers. When used in conjunction with Scavenger Pro, it can be more versatile than the Strela-3 or the RPG-7, as it is capable of both free-fire and lock-on fire, and will have two rockets, making it capable of destroying most vehicles, even the ones which are able to dodge rockets or deploy flares. However, like all other launchers, Scavenger will not replenish ammunition. Like the RPG, the fired rockets tend to not fire at the exact point the sights show, meaning that it can be difficult to fire at buildings through windows or doors at long ranges. Due to this, firing while moving will most likely make the rocket go off-course and may miss the target or fail to kill them. Contrary to popular belief, the M72 does not have smaller blast radius or lower damage then the RPG. Similar to the RPG, It does 160-70 damage with a 5.4M blast radius. It drops about 16.5 damage per every meter, meaning that the lethal blast radius is about 3.5M, as the damage would drop to 102-112. Its primary limitations are its low ammunition and the rather long "switch-to" time, as the player must go through a "prepping" animation similar to that of the AT4 found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Zombies It is available in the Mystery Box and comes with 21 rockets on every map, including the World at War ones in Black Ops, with the exception of Dead Ops Arcade. It is not very useful though, as it creates crawlers and it has a very slow reload. Speed Cola is strongly recommended, as is PhD Flopper on Ascension. The player should replace with weapon as soon as possible or Pack-a-Punch it. When upgraded, it becomes the "M72 Anarchy," featuring a 10 round capacity and a fully-automatic fire mode. The Player will no longer automatically aim down the sights when firing the upgraded version, thus allowing a faster rate of fire, and the splash damage will almost have no effect on the player. The "M72 Anarchy" is much more effective than the un-upgraded version and is often underestimated even though it can down a horde of zombies in higher rounds with only 2-3 shots with power that rivals Porter's X2 Raygun. The only real downfall is that it does not accumulate points as fast as a Raygun (though it's still more than a Thundergun). The upgraded version of the LAW is much better than the upgraded version of the Panzerchek from World at War because instead of 3 rounds it has 10 per magazine, the LAW becomes full-auto, and the splash damage has basically no effect. Category:COD